


New Tires

by Lukas17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley's car needed a check up and he was so glad he chose The Quick Car Repair shop to get it done.</p>
<p>Hartmon Week: Mechanic AU</p>
<p>*Un-betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tires

“So it looks like you need new tires on top of it all.” He said. Hartley nodded, though he didn't know what exactly he was hearing. Papers were given for him to sign and he returned them with a neat signature.

He had an hour and a half to wait before his car was ready. Logically he could go to the local bookstore and do a little shopping. Maybe get a coffee. It was just a ten minute walk and would make the time go by.

Of course he decided not to the second his mechanic rolled up his sleeves and jacked his car up.

Hartley had to sit down.

His mechanic was new. Said it right on his name tag: New Mechanic – Cisco Ramon. Believable, the last time he was in here had been six months ago. This new guy was the only one working on the Sunday he chose to come in to get a weird noise looked at.

Since when has dirt and grease been so sexy? Cisco scratched as his forehead and left a long streak of grease on his forehead. It was like paint on the nose or flour in the hair. He was a man at work and that mess showed it.

Cisco could work on him. The idea pushed its way into his head unbidden. Cisco above him, hand in Hartley's hair, ready to lean down for a kiss. His lips would be chapped and he'd smell like oil, Hartley wanted to grab the sweat stained shirt and pull him closer.

Hartley's hands clutched at the house keys and wallet in his pockets instead. He had an hour and fifteen minutes. If he left now he still had almost an hour of book time.

He glanced through the window into the garage. Cisco had tossed his jacket on the work bench and was working topless. He was going no where.

Cisco wasn't particularly buff. Sure he could pull some weird, broken part from his car, but he had a little softness on his stomach and a few burn marks on his arm. Hartley immediately wanted to run his hands up those scars. Maybe kiss a few before they wrapped around his waist. They'd feel rough when they went under his shirt and the jagged nails scratched at his back.

When Cisco bent down to pick up a dropped drill bit Hartley got a good look at his ass in his pants. He could imagine reaching out and squeezing each firm cheek. Maybe pulling those pants down and smacking the left one when Cisco got up to grab some protection. Cisco would take it was a sort of challenge, and when he returned he'd grab Hartley's waist, push him into the mattress and leave a hickey just above where his collar ended.

Cisco was already putting new tires on his car. When did that happen? There had been a laundry list of things wrong with his car, not that he had been paying attention to any of it though.

Hartley took a few deep breaths before Cisco returned for the final paperwork. He went over the usual spiel, Hartley swiped his card, and Cisco handed him the paperwork to be signed. Without even thinking Hartley quickly wrote his number with a note to call him on the front paperwork and snatched his keys before Cisco could see the note while he was there.

He sped out of the parking lot without thinking, and barreled down the road back to his home. By the time he was home he had one missed call.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut.... how?


End file.
